La estatua de sal
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: MadaIta. "¿Y qué si estoy vacío?, ¿y qué si estoy cansado?", le había dicho la última vez a Madara, cuando él le había preguntado si quería ir a dar un paseo y él se había negado. Itachi, después de aquella pelea que no terminó en sexo, vio más lejano el hecho de vivir juntos, como habían contemplado una vez.


**_Después de un periodo de aridez creativa, ayer escribí esto de un sentón. Todo vino de un sueño, y ahora se transformó en esto. Espero les guste._**

* * *

 **La estatua de sal**

 _El olvido en el que nos tuvo, mi hijo, cóbraselo caro.  
Pedro Páramo – _Juan Rulfo

La muerte de su padre lo dejó agotado. Volvió a la ciudad después del entierro, limpió su apartamento, ordenó sus libros, lavó la ropa y la dejó secar mientras la miraba ondear al viento. Fumaba en la azotea, como todos los jóvenes de ese edificio. De todos esos jóvenes, él era el único que tenía un trabajo bien pagado, lo sabía.

\- ¿Por qué sigues viviendo aquí?-le preguntaba seguido su vecino de piso. Él se encogía de hombros, porque no quería excavar en su alma y satisfacer la curiosidad de alguien a quien no le agradaba. Era verdad, no le agradaba. Es más, a ninguno de los inquilinos ahí le agradaba realmente. Lo veían como un extranjero, como alguien que se burla de ellos al vivir una vida parecida pero no idéntica.

A pesar de eso, el joven encontraba cierto placer en darles pequeños regalos y no ser indiferente a ellos. Les escribía tarjetas de felicitación en año nuevo y a veces les daba dulces que le regalaba su jefe, e incluso boletos para obras a las que él no quería ir.

También por eso su jefe estaba molesto con él, y a veces lo llamaba a su oficina con el grosero ademán del dedo índice. Como a un perro, pensaba el joven, que igualmente iba y respondía las preguntas de su jefe sobre por qué no había ido a tal o cual evento.

Lo cierto era que él, que hace unos años era un asiduo asistente a obras de teatro, películas, presentaciones de libros, de danza, entrevistas, lo que fuera, ahora que eso se había convertido en su trabajo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas de disfrutarlos y prefería quedarse en casa, fumando o tomando café mientras escuchaba música.

Entonces, cuando estaba así, timbraba su celular. Sólo había de tres sopas, o era de su trabajo, pidiéndole que por favor cubriera a cierto colega que no podría ir a tal inauguración o evento, o era su hermano menor que estaba en Rusia, estudiando, y al que le mandaba una pequeña pero nada despreciable cantidad de dinero, o, si no, finalmente, su pareja.

Antes le gustaba esa palabra, "pareja", porque él consideraba a su tío un igual y respetaba su opinión tanto como la suya. Peleaban seguido de forma amistosa y casi siempre eso terminaba en alguno de los dos cediendo para pasar a la cama o al sofá y tener sexo durante varias horas.

Ahora estaba igualmente cansado de alguien que insiste en que debe sentir algo todo el tiempo, a toda costa. "¿Y qué si estoy vacío?, ¿y qué si estoy cansado?", le había dicho la última vez a Madara, cuando él le había preguntado si quería ir a dar un paseo y él se había negado. Itachi, después de aquella pelea que no terminó en sexo, vio más lejano el hecho de vivir juntos, como habían contemplado una vez.

Lo peor era que no le importaba de momento. Pero sabía que a Madara sí, y no se daría por vencido. Cuando Itachi cogió el teléfono, ya había timbrado cuatro veces.

\- Ya has llegado-fue lo primero que dijo Madara al teléfono.

\- Sí-respondió Itachi, sintiendo algo cálido en su estómago-. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? Es sábado, así que debió ser agotador…

Madara sabía lo que Itachi estaba haciendo al desviar la conversación tan pronto, y satisfizo su pregunta con rapidez, pero después no supo qué preguntarle. Después de un silencio muy largo, en el que Itachi dio tres caladas al cigarrillo y dijo: "mis plantas casi se mueren, pero ya les eché agua", Madara le dijo:

\- Voy a verte.

\- ¿Por qué?-preguntó con calma Itachi.

\- Porque quiero verte.

\- Te aseguro que luzco igual que la última vez…-respondió Itachi.

\- Me imagino. Fumando, con el cabello despeinado, en pijama, con ojeras…

\- Atractivo, ¿cierto?

\- Igual iré.

\- Lo sé-respondió Itachi con cariño-. Me bañaré, entonces…

\- Como prefieras.

\- De acuerdo.

Y colgaron. Itachi sabía que Madara haría una hora de camino aproximadamente, así que calentó el agua de la bañera, que rara vez usaba. Se preguntó si le importaría que Madara lo viera en la bañera y se dijo que no, después de todo lo que habían hecho.

\- No me importa que tengas veinte años más que yo, que seas cínico, que no te guste tu cabello, que te quejes de tantas cosas, que no pienses en formar una familia, o que te pongas ebrio en seguida…-susurraba Itachi mientras se desnudaba, recordándose a sí mismo todo lo que había pensado cuando Madara le había dicho que aquello no sería más que algo sexual.

\- ¿Por qué habré pensado todo eso?-se preguntó Itachi cuando se vio al espejo, pero su reflejo no hizo más que repetir la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y entró en la bañera. Casi se quedaba dormido, mientras le venían a la mente escenas del último año.

El viaje en carretera era una de las cosas que más le gustaba recordar, cuando Madara le dijo que le acompañaría a tomar aquellas fotos del bosque en Kyoto. Después esas fotos habrían de ser publicadas en la revista y su jefe lo felicitaría. Itachi se preguntaría si quería acostarse con él, porque su trabajo era bueno, pero el de varios colegas lo era también y no por eso el jefe los felicitaba.

El jefe notó la frialdad con que el joven acogía sus felicitaciones y pensó en despedirlo, por capricho, como muchos jefes, pero pensó que eso sólo provocaría indiferencia en Itachi. Todo acabó en nada, y hasta la fecha mantenían una relación distante, fría, como cualquier empleado y su jefe.

En su trabajo tampoco tenía amigos íntimos, por alguna razón le daba asco lo que sus colegas hacían, es decir, salir entre ellos y tomar hasta que lloraban o reían sin razón… ¿Por qué?, se preguntaría Itachi, pero después dejaría de preguntárselo y pasaría a otro tema.

Su mente se vació un momento, y una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo: "¿por qué no lo intentas?". Estaba preocupado, pero no especialmente. Esa voz le había dicho "¡salta!", cuando el tren había llegado. Itachi se había mantenido inmóvil, atónito ante ese impulso. Ahora sus ojos se desviaron a la cuchilla del rastrillo que tenía en la repisa.

\- Tendría que abrirlas en vertical, así la sangre fluiría más rápido. ¿O debería ingerir píldoras?-murmuró para sí. Había escuchado que si uno se suicida en la bañera no siente dolor, sumergiendo la herida en el agua.

Además pensó la hermosa imagen que eso daría. Su cabello negro flotando, su piel blanca, y el agua llegándole a la frente, el agua roja… Quería de pronto tomar una fotografía de algo así. Pensó en las fotografías que más apreciaba, y recordó una de Sasuke cuando tenía dieciséis años. Era domingo y estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, el sol entraba por la ventana y casi le daba de lleno en los ojos. Tomó la fotografía con sigilo, y minutos después Sasuke se había desperezado, frente a él.

Si había algo que jamás mancillaría, sería a su hermano. No le diría que se acostaba con su tío, no le diría que tenía impulsos suicidas, o que su padre había muerto hacía dos días; no hasta que volviera, aunque una parte de él no deseaba que volviera nunca. Lejos de esos problemas, él debía ser libre y feliz, como él creyó serlo durante un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haría Madara?-se preguntó, mirando de nuevo la cuchilla de afeitar. Se rió al pensar en dejarle una nota pidiéndole que le fotografiara, desnudo, hundido en la bañera, ahogado y desangrado. Que después sintiera dolor, primero el arte. Se enojaría. Sería capaz de resucitarlo para matarlo con sus propias manos.

Cuando Madara llegó a su apartamento nadie le abrió. Tenía frío así que decidió tomar la llave que sabía que Itachi escondía en el marco de la puerta. Entró y reconoció enseguida el lugar donde él y su sobrino seguido veían películas, tenían discusiones, sexo, bebían alcohol, comían, dormían, fumaban, bebían café… Se sintió en casa y llamó a su sobrino.

Nadie contestó, y sin embargo había música de fondo. Itachi era así, de pronto salía sin avisar. Revisaría el baño, pero si no estaba allí lo llamaría a su celular para preguntarle dónde demonios estaba, pero no sería necesario. Cuando entró en el baño, su sobrino ya había muerto.

El brazo derecho hundido en el agua, que aún estaba tibia, volviéndola rojiza, el rostro en perfecta paz, el cabello negro flotando con parsimonia en el agua. Madara no supo por qué pero no gritó, no tembló, no sintió pánico.

Lo había visto venir, pero no había dicho nada. Itachi había sido un necio, y sabía que si iba a cuidar a su padre después de haberlo tenido en el olvido durante tres años, no regresaría vivo. Recordó los mensajes, las llamadas, el llanto de Itachi cuando aceptó el hecho de que su padre padeciera alzheimer, el infierno que era cuidarlo durante tres meses y que, poco a poco, el hombre que lo había criado olvidara su existencia…

Vio la nota que había dejado Itachi; con una sonrisa temblorosa lo insultó por lo bajo, pero tomó la puta foto. Tomó varias, y todas las guardó para sí y escribió en ellas con marcador negro: EL OLVIDO CON AUSENCIA SE PAGA.

Claro, el mensaje ya no importaba.

* * *

 _ **¿Sorprendid s?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
